


I'm Teaching You

by rhettjmc



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom!Link, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Implied Polyamorous Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sub!Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettjmc/pseuds/rhettjmc
Summary: After GMMore #1877 and Rhett needs putting in his place.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	I'm Teaching You

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly idk what Rhett was doing in that episode but it gave me the idea for this pure filth so enjoy I guess.

“What the _fuck_ was that Rhett?” Link almost screamed, slamming the office door behind him and twisting the lock furiously. Rhett knew that he’d crossed the line, joking around about fucking each other's wives on camera - obviously, it was just a joke, nothing like that had ever happened before, it was just a bit. 

“It was just a joke man, relax” Rhett laughed, shaking his head as he flopped down onto the couch, pulling out his phone to scroll through it mindlessly. 

“It’s not fucking funny” Link spat, his eyes dark and warning. 

“Alright, sorry, I’ll ask them to cut it out in post” Rhett continued, not paying attention to the seething man in front of him. 

“Look at me when I’m talking to you!” Link hissed, walking over and snatching Rhett’s phone from him fiercely. 

“Hey! Chill out, what’s wrong with you?” Rhett cried, getting to his feet to try and get his phone back from Link’s vice grip. 

Link stared back at him, chest heaving and face flushed an angry red, his knuckles popping as he still had a tight grip on Rhett’s phone. 

“Did I actually piss you off? Sorry brother, I seriously didn’t mean it” Rhett frowned, his voice softening slightly. 

“You know what I think the problem is?” Link said flatly, carelessly tossing Rhett’s phone to the rug beneath them, not taking a second look as it bounced onto the floor. 

“Hey watch it!” Rhett cried, moving to bend over and pick it up - only to be halted by Link grabbing a fistful of his hair, pulling him back up. Rhett froze, his eyes wide and… terrified. 

“I think you don’t know how to fuck your wife properly, I think you’re so fucking pathetic you need your best friend to show you how to fuck your own wife” Link growled, wrenching Rhett’s head to face him. 

“I…” Rhett gawped, stumbling over his words as his mouth run dry. 

“Or do you think you’re so much better than me? That you could fuck my wife better than me? You love a competition, don’t you McLaughlin? But you know this is one you’ll lose” Link snorted cruelly, dragging Rhett over to his desk by his hair, shoving him down against the cluttered surface. 

“Link... I…” Rhett gasped, bracing himself against the wood shakily, he was almost 99% sure this was a dream. 

“Look at you, think you’re so fucking clever, running your mouth like that - does your wife know how easily you bend over for me? Think you’re so impressive, big man like you - but you’re just an easy hole for me to fill” Link hissed, still tangling his fingers tightly in Rhett’s curls, tugging and pulling until Rhett was whining. “Always need me to put you in your place, don’t you?” 

Rhett stayed silent, painfully hard and painfully terrified as he trembled against the solid desk. 

“Answer me” Link demanded, shaking Rhett’s head forcefully by his hair, the other hand snaking around the back of Rhett’s neck and gripping tightly. 

“Y-yes, Sir” Rhett whispered as best he could, given his restricted airflow. 

“You need me to show you how to fuck your wife, don’t you?” Link pressed on, his fingers still dangerously curled around Rhett’s neck.

“Yes Sir” Rhett repeated, blinking away tears of humiliation. 

“And whys that?” Link asked impatiently, removing his hand from Rhett’s neck to unbutton his fly and unzip his jeans. 

“Because you do it so much better than me” Rhett mumbled, his face on fire. 

“That’s right” Link cooed patronisingly, reaching around Rhett’s waist with one hand, making quick work of his jeans, fumbling until they landed around his ankles, quickly followed by his boxers.

“You’re pathetic, getting all worked up over the fact your best friend could fuck your own wife better than you, _pathetic”_ Link chuckled maliciously, giving Rhett’s embarrassingly hard cock a few dry tugs.

Rhett writhed under the touch, squirming painfully as he tried to make sense of the jumbled thoughts spinning through his brain.

“You gonna pay attention if I show you how it’s done?” Link asked, reaching into the draw clumsily and pulling out the small bottle of lube, popping the cap expertly. 

“Yes” Rhett whimpered, still immobilised under Link’s grip on his scalp. 

“Good boy” Link whispered, loosening the grip on Rhett’s tender head to soothingly rub his back under his bunched-up shirt momentarily - their universal gesture that said _you can stop at any time._ Rhett arched into the touch, acknowledging Link’s affection. 

The soft moment soon disintegrated as two wet fingers touched against the cleft of his ass, drawing a gasp from the back of Rhett’s throat as they circled his entrance, petting him momentarily before pressing both in. Rhett moaned violently under the intrusion, Link’s spare hand immediately returning its hold to the back of Rhett’s neck. The burn and stretch were painfully beautiful, Link loved to push Rhett to the limit on days like this, knowing how much the taller man adored to be challenged. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Link said smoothly, his own cock twitching painfully at the sound of his slick fingers pulling in and out of Rhett’s ass, smiling smugly to himself as he crooked his fingers against his prostate harshly. 

“Y-yes, God, fuck, yes” Rhett squirmed, trying to grind against Link’s fingers but to no avail, the hold on his neck left him with no mobility. 

“You hold still, I’m teaching you” Link hissed, gripping Rhett’s throat tighter as he scissored his fingers, feeling Rhett stretch and open around his skilful fingers. 

“Please… Please” Rhett moaned, arching his back to try and get Link to probe deeper, silently willing himself not to cum on Link’s fingers alone.

“Imagine if they could see you, fucking yourself on my fingers” Link drawled, Rhett’s stomach burned and twisted at the thought, knowing what everyone would think if they knew how easily he spread his legs for clumsy little Link. 

Rhett whined pitifully as Link pulled his fingers out slowly, using the same hand to pull his jeans down until they pooled around his ankles. Rhett was almost impressed at how Link had managed to do everything one-handed thus far, with his left hand never leaving Rhett’s neck or hair. He was instantly pulled from his thoughts at the sound of Link slicking his cock up, the sound of his slowly jerking himself off just inches from Rhett’s waiting hole. 

“You’re so wet for me, you’re dripping baby” Link said in a low voice, lightly pressing the tip of his cock to Rhett’s entrance, running his head through the slick mess. 

“Link, please” Rhett cried, thrashing under Link’s hold, pathetically trying to press his ass against Link. 

“Quiet” Link hissed, releasing the hold on his own cock to swiftly bring his palm down onto the bare skin of Rhett’s ass, instantly leaving a red welt on the milky skin. Rhett choked out another sob, his face scarlet and burning - the humiliation, the arousal, the waiting, the _everything_ was too much, he was just moments from safe-wording out. 

“L-Link” Rhett sobbed, his voice broken. Link read him like a book, instantly releasing the hold on his neck to allow him to breathe for a moment, rubbing gentle circles on the other man’s hips. 

“I’m gonna give you what you need baby” Link hummed softly, bending over to press a kiss on the base of Rhett’s spine, before running his hand along Rhett’s back and replacing his hold on his neck. Without giving him a moment to think, Link sunk his cock into Rhett with one fluid motion, burying as far as he could given the angle. 

Rhett let out a garbled moan, desperately scrabbling for purchase on the desk as Link pulled out almost fully before slamming back in, _hard._

_“_ You taking notes boy?” Link asked as he pounded into the writhing man, gripping his neck tightly to keep him flush against the desk, the other hand wrapped tightly around his hip, bringing back Rhett’s body to meet him with each thrust. Rhett couldn’t answer, his face pressed sideways on the desk as he cursed incoherently, too drunk on cock to formulate a witty comeback.

“Not a lot of talk from someone so cocky earlier” Link jeered, slamming into him at a violent pace, tangling his fingers into Rhett’s hair as the taller man tried to move his head, holding him in place. Rhett could feel himself hurtling towards an orgasm, despite being uncomfortably pressed against the desk, drool spilling from the corner of his mouth. 

“You need to come?” Link asked casually, pulling on Rhett’s hair to lift his head from the desk slightly. 

“Y-Yes… P-please” Rhett slurred as his head was pressed back against the wood, his cock quickly encased by Link’s slender fingers as they jerked him slowly. 

“Not gonna let you cum ’til you tell me I’m better baby” Link teased, the southern twang coating his voice like honey. 

“You’re better” Rhett rasped, his eyes rolling back into his head as Link jerked him a little faster, the pace he was slamming into Rhett not faltering. 

“Better at what?” Link pressed on, the hand on Rhett’s hip squeezing tightly. 

“F-fucking, you’re better at fucking me” Rhett moaned breathlessly, the pit in his stomach tightening with every fluid thrust and stroke. 

“And…?” Link tutted impatiently.

“You'd be better at fucking my wife, fuck, so much better” Rhett sobbed, his cock twitching furiously in Link’s hand. 

“That’s right… you can cum now” Link said simply, groaning loudly as he came inside of Rhett, panting heavily as Rhett came all over his hand and the desk in front of him. They both were silent for a moment, with Link draped over Rhett as they both caught their breath, Rhett still trembling violently underneath him. 

As Link slid out of him carefully and pressed gentle kisses over Rhett’s back, whispering loving praises and promises of the sweetest aftercare - Rhett made a mental note to rile him up on camera more often. 

**Author's Note:**

> @rhettjmc on tumblr!


End file.
